Sleeping Handsome
by Shazbo
Summary: Molly is able to get to see Captain James and she has only a short time to tell him how she feels. The ending I would like to see on Sunday.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Tony Grounds will have completed the final scenes and this is just how I would like to see the ending. Our Girl is great and has got me back to my love of writing and a little time to remind me about army life.**

Molly sprints to the field hospital to see Captain James being wheeled into theatre as his blood pressure is dropping and it is imperative the surgeons stabilise his gunshot wounds and the open fracture of his tibia.

Jackie, the medic heads to the intensive care to help look after Smurf as he has been stabilised until he can go to theatre as all the surgeons on call need to stabilise Captain James urgently.

Molly manages to drop into a chair before she falls to the ground. " Boss man can't die," she plays over and over in her head. He had said he was sorry twice and that was almost like he was saying goodbye. "No, No. I will not let that happen. He's mine and I will fight for him – for us"

Was it hours or minutes later when Jackie tapped her on the shoulder? "Molls, do you want to come and see them? I can get you a few minutes." Molly looks shocked as she had completely forgotten that Smurf was injured to. Unable to speak, which was very unusual, she nods her head.

Smurf is lying on a bed just inside the intensive care, his arm is elevated in a sling and he has heart monitors, an oxygen mask and a drip. The monitors are making a gentle beeping noise as all his values are stable and not causing any alarms to go off. He looks very pale but seems to be breathing steadily.

"He is waiting for surgery to stabilise his arm but the surgeons are dealing with Captain James at the moment." Jackie explains.

Molly reaches forward to Smurf's bed as she scans the four bedded room and sees no sign of Boss Man. "Oi tosser!" She whispers in his ear. "How come you're still skiving in that bed?" She continues.

Eyes flutter open and look confused looking up at the strip lighting but then turn to look in the direction of the whisper. The eyes are full of tears and remorse. "Molls, I'm sorry. Where's the Boss?"

The second person to say sorry today and again completely genuine but she did not want the sorry. All she wanted was to see Captain James and to be able to take his face in her hands and to be able to continue the kiss of earlier. The way his warm lips had touched hers, tentatively and then firm and sure. It had been the most beautiful moment of her life and she rubbed her finger round her bottom lip to reinforce the memory.

"I don't know. I think he is still being fixed up." Molly answers Smurf and gently put her hand over his hand lying on the bed. " As soon as I know I will come and tell you."

Smurf closes his eyes again and starts to drift back to sleep. Molly notes a chair in the corner and slips over to bring it close so she can sit by Smurf's bedside. If she sits quietly then hopefully she can stay and she can always claim that she can keep Smurf quiet and calm before he goes for surgery.

The doors open what seems like hours later and the Captain is wheeled in. He has a team of three nurses and doctors handing over to the intensive care team. He is breathing for himself but has an oxygen mask covering his face, drips coming out of both arms, various leads attached to his chest and two drains, one from his chest and one from his leg. His chest was barely rising but the heart monitor was beeping steadily. Molly drank him in. Her man, her OC, her rock in a changing landscape.

Finally they had him stable and headed over to Smurf. It was time to take Smurf and Molly gently squeezes his hand and moves aside so they can start the process of being able to move his bed through to theatre.

Molly was able to slip across to Captain James while the ward was busy organising Smurf. There is a chair already by the bed space and the nurse notes Molly taking a seat but does not comment. Colonel Richards, the surgeon comes back to the bed space with a form. Molly turns her head quickly and asks in a tentative voice.

"Sir, is the Captain going to be ok" she asks.

The Colonel explains that Captain James came through the surgery, he is stable for now but they are just waiting for him to stabilise enough as he needs to be casevaced out of theatre to have further surgery. They have done enough to allow him to return home but he is very seriously ill.

Molly looks at her man and had not even thought that he would not be here to get better. He was going back home and she would not be able to see him every day as they would not allow her to go back with him. She was only the section medic, just a private and would not be allowed to travel with her OC. The plane would be full of personnel needing to be repatriated for further surgery, for rehabilitation and to take the two soldiers home that were killed a few days earlier.

Molly takes his hand and kisses his knuckles, not caring who sees. She is going to have such a short time with him and needs to be with him, touch him and let him know that she is here waiting for him.

"Oi sleeping beauty, nah sleeping handsome," she continues, " I could do with one of those killer smiles." Not even a flicker of his eyes but at least the monitors were stable. "If you are going to be strong and silent then I am going to talk your ears off – I did warn you."

Molly wittered on, telling The Boss about her childhood, her work at the nail bar, her favourite colour. Trying to fill in all the details she could in the hope that he could hear some of this and would be able to remember when she was not able to remind him when he was on his way home.

"I love you sooo much," she punctuated this with a kiss to his cheek and then cheekily told him that she would like to climb up beside him and be able to stroke his face, kiss his lips and a whole lot more. That seemed to have an effect as the hand under her moved and those beautiful brown eyes opened.

"Molly," the voice was raspy but sounded to her like pure velvet. "Oh my love. You're here. I'm going to come back …..I promise." His breathing was struggling to get his words out and then the monitors started to alarm.

Arms moved her out of the way. Shouts of 'he's crashing', 'we need to bag him'. A whole team were round his bed and then they started to move breath for him by putting a tube down his throat and then stand clear as they shocked his heart. Molly stood like a statue just watching and then the bed was being pushed with shouts that we need to take him back to surgery.

That was the last time she got to see him before he was taken home!

**Any reviews would be great and I do have an ending to this as I wrote it on Wednesday as was desperate thinking that he dies and needing to tell the story in my head. If you would like to find out I can add tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are property of BBC but this is just a fun account of how things could play out.**

**This is Molly's account of her return to the UK following the tour of Afghanistan and the injuries to Smurf and Boss Man.**

Three months later

The emptiness inside was still there. Some days eating her up and others when she was busy bearable. 2 section had returned to the UK a week after the shootings. Captain James had stabilised enough to be casevaced out of Theatre for further surgery and what was going to need a long healing process if he made it!

Molly had felt distraught as he was so far away. She was unable to speak to him, see him, touch him and had no idea how he was. The feeling of helplessness was unbearable. Not being able to sleep, eat and feeling empty. The last week in Afghanistan had only been bearable when working at the hospital. Volunteering to do any job required, tending wounds, making sure the troops were eating, doing checks –anything that was needed.

Major Morley had come to speak to her the day after Captain James was flown back home and said that without her excellent care her OC would not have stood a chance and her accurate shooting of Badrai had saved further injuries to her section. He was referring her for a recommendation. She had thanked him but did not know what he would have thought if he had known the the reason they had been distracted and not done the job as they had wanted. Why these two injured men had been locked into a discussion about bringing personal feeling into the battle field. Both of their personal feelings had been about her and she felt so guilty. Smurf was her mate and she had not encouraged him but the Captain was her man and she could not have done that any different.

Molly had felt crazy and if she had been able to neck a bottle of vodka then she would have with no hesitation but lucky Afghanistan was dry and she did not need to add drink to the mix but knowing that she would be returning home had been a different thought. What she wanted to do was go to his bedside in Birmingham but that would not be allowed. It would only be family allowed as it was a medical ward in an NHS hospital and it would be subject to all the protocols and who would she say she was?. His wife would already be allowed to visit but she could not really say she was the girlfriend, he had offered so much, he was her future but at the moment she had nothing and could do nothing.

Jackie had been able to see her angst and knew that something was desperately wrong with her friend. The evening before they returned to the UK she had not been able to keep quiet seeing Molly losing weight before her eyes and the puffiness of her eyes every morning, evidence of the silent night tears. "Molly Dawe,s are you going to share some of those problems as those clothes are starting to hang on you?" The concern in her voice was so evident and Molly turned to look at her with tears falling down and such a look of despair.

"I love him," was all Molly could say in explanation.

"Smurf!" Jackie said in exclamation. A little shocked as Molly deserved so much better than Smurf and they just seemed like mates. Jackie could just not see it.

Molly swallowed as if her throat was bone dry and she had not drank in such a long time. "No, Boss Man. I love him…. I love him so much." Tears were streaming down her face and she had such a look of desolation that Jackie held her quivering body in her arms and Molly spilled out all the details. The beginning when he had not even given her the time of the day, to the growing attraction, to the long looks, 'come back to me', to ' I am not going to let you out of my sight'. Molly tripped over her own tounge trying to get the words out. Her cockney twang even more in evidence and Jackie had to listen intently but stop her occasionally to slow down and explain what she was saying. Molls face was so animated, the tears were falling but the smile was there as she was able to talk about the man she loved. Jackie knew that she should point out that it could not work, he's married and her direct superior. Army regulations would throw the book at her and it could mean the end of her career if they found out but now did not seem the time.

What was Captain James doing? He did not seem the type to mess around, he was so sincere and one of the most respected men she had ever met. Molly explained that they had not done anything apart from one stolen kiss and Jackie could see that there was definitely more to this. It did sound like love as if it was just infatuation then he would have tried it on before now and not wanting to wait when they got home when things would be even more complicated with his wife and son back on the scene. But how could this work.

"I promise Molly that I will try and get any news. I am due to start a posting at Headley Court when I go back and I know that he will have to go there for rehab." She explained but also thinking that maybe he would not be going anywhere as his injuries were serious enough that he may not make it. This did not bear thinking about. The girls promised to meet up on leave and have a couple of day in London catching up as they had become very close especially since they shared Molly's secret.

Returning home was so shit! Molly loved being back with her mum and helping to look after the children when she was starting her work as a school learning assistant. Molly could see how happy her mum was and being able to be busy was another thing that meant the time was going so quickly but the nights were just so long. At least with makeup and baggy clothing she could hide the ravages of her heartache.

Molly and Jackie met up for a few days and walks along the Thames and time to talk. "Molly I have a little news on Captain James," Jackie was able to reveal. "His progress has not been great. They have been worried about him not coming out of the coma as quickly as they would expect. The last I heard was he was starting to wake up but it is still very early day."

"He needs me." Molly groaned. "I am going crazy not seeing him and if I was there he would be much better." Molly was starting to plot how she could go to Birmingham and say that she was his friend and maybe be able to talk the nurses around to let her visit.

"His wife has been constantly by his bedside. I am sorry Molly but it sound like that they are going to try again."

Molly's knees gave way at this point and it was lucky they were in Regents Park having a picnic lunch. This meant there was a soft landing on the grass. Molly was crying silent tears but there was desolation in her answer. "How do I go on?" She then started to rant. "She can't have him. She'ad her chance and screwed it up. No he's mine. He loves meeee." She finally broke and Jackie again just held not caring about the stares they were getting in the park.

That day was an awakening day for Molly as she knew that she could not do anything. Mrs James had her chance with her husband and with their son they were a family. She did not stand a chance. Two section lads arranged a meet up before they returned to duty in Aldershot and Smurf was there with them. He had been discharged from hospital a week before and apart from a bandage covering his arm and the need for some physiotherapy, he should be able to return to duties with the rest of the guys.

Smurf was very quiet with Molly and seemed a little sheepish. Later in the evening they managed to be sitting next to each other in the pub, while the guys got up to play some pool they finally managed to talk.

"Molls I am sorry. I did not mean to see you so upset."

"Don't worry tosser. It seems like it was never meant to be."

"What do you mean?"

"He's back with his wife. Time for me to mend my bloody heart. Not sure how!" She added.

Smurf reached into his pocket and brought out some tickets. "I think I might have the answer. Vegas in two days time. Are you up for it?" He continued hopefully and Molly thought she had promised and needed to move on. Vegas sounded like fun and Smurf seemed on good form and when he was like this he was contagious to be with.

Vegas was a disaster. Smurf bought Molly the red dress and they had fun seeing the sights. Their last night was a meal at Caesars Palace and Smurf presented Molly with the dress and she was able to look knock out when they went out for dinner. The evening fell apart when they got back to their hotel and Smurf went in for a good night kiss. Molly did not stop him directly and for a moment thought maybe? But then a niggle and Captain James's voice screaming 'No, No' in her ear made her push him away. He was not taking no and had managed to unhook the back of the dress so it fell down revealing her naked breasts. She slapped his hand away when he went to touch her and when he stepped closer she pushed him away.

"You teasing bitch," He snarled at her. Molly stepped back in shock never seeing that venom before from Smurf. "You know my feeling for you and you led me on. I am glad you lost him." Molly slapped him hard across the face and for the first time ever thought she was scared.

"Get out!" She screamed. "I never want to see you again." Smurf left with a slam of the door and for the second time in a week Molly sank to her knees and sobbed, racking sobs until there was nothing left. When the tears were gone she did not know where to go.

The army again became her salvation. On her return from leave she was able to prove herself on a course and start her new posting attached to the Infantry Training Unit in Catterick. She loved her new role and her new CO was very impressed. Even trying to talk to her about joining the Queen Alexandra Royal Army nursing and working her way to train to be a military nurse. The belief in her being able to have a career was giving her hope for a future, a future where Smurf was lost to her and Captain James. The future could maybe bright again.

**I hope people enjoy this as I still need to add Smurf's and Captain James' accounts and how it all ends. The characters may have taken twists but this is just my imagination.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Thanks for the reviews and this is Smurf's account of his return to the UK. BBC holds all the rights to the characters and this is just my fun account of what could have happened to the characters.**

Three months later.

Looking back I wish I had done so many things differently and maybe I could have kept Molly in my life.

Waiting for the helicopter to arrive on that bridge I knew I had made such a mistake. I was so mad when I saw the look in her eyes when she said 'Ditto' and he leant forward and kissed my girl. She was my girl. That had been their first kiss but she had wanted me behind the Indian. I had already kissed those lips and had her but it had been quick and maybe not totally memorable as we were both drunk at the time. But spending time together in Helmand and Molly saving my life had cemented us. I love her and I thought she loved me just a little.

"No," the whole time she had been secretly having a thing with Boss. I respected that man more than anyone in the world. What he did for Geraint was awesome? The words he said and it had meant so much to my mum and she believed in him. I believed in him. Captain James stepped out of line. He already has a wife and a son and needs to sort that out. He took advantage of his position to influence Molly.

I did feel guilt there when I opened my eyes to see Boss Man covered in tubes and wires with a tube breathing for him. Molly was nowhere in sight but the casevac team came and got him ready to travel home.

I spent a few days in the hospital at Camp Bastion and then flew back on a Hercules to Brize Norton and then was taken by ambulance to Frimley park Hospital as it is close to my unit in Aldershot. I needed one further operation to close the wound as it was infected but I had been lucky and just seem to have another gunshot wound trophy. Mum came to visit and did my head in saying that her letter had been right but glad that it had not been the outcome of her dream.

The boys came to visit while they were on post tour leave. Kinders reported on the Boss. "He is bad in Birmingham. He is not waking up but is surrounded by his family including his wife and when I went to visit she was sat holding his hand and pleading for him to wake up." This made by heart lift. Not that the Captain had his wife back but this meant that Molly would not have him and maybe with time Molly would be able to look at me like she looked at him. I had to hope as I still had feelings for her and need to hope there could be a future.

But as usual I fucked up! I was able to see Molly when we all met up and she looked good. She had lost weight and was all eyes but she was there. We had some banter and I even got her to agree to Vegas two days later. Molly was fabulous; we laughed and had dinner with her wearing the red dress. She was so hot and I read the signals wrong, came on strong, too strong and scared her. She slapped me down and told me she never wanted to see me again. I called 'her a fucking tease' and I have not seen her since.

I miss her so much and wish I had not loused it up. I hear she is doing well through the guys as she keeps in contact with Kinders. Captain James is doing rehab at Headley Court and Kinders said we are getting a new OC as it is unlikely the Boss will be back to our unit. The only good thing that is happened is that I met my lass. She is gorgeous, from Newport (which makes her perfect) and is helping me to get over Molly. One day I hope it will work for us all. My anger is going finally!

**Next is Captain James' account of his return and after that the final chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Thanks for the reviews. Really enjoying this journey and this is just my thoughts of what might happen. BBC holds all the rights for the characters. This is Captain James' account of his return to the UK**

Three months later.

That kiss before we went to check the truck at the CP has been the only think that has kept me going. OMG, it blew my mind. Never before have I ever felt like this.

My last memory of Molly is her banter in my ear, her hands giving warmth to mine. The laughter in her voice, the cockney banter that is straining my ears but all Molly Dawes. I want to open my eyes but they are so heavy and not responding. I can hear the beep beep of the monitors which is so droning, I want to open my eyes and see her. See my Dawsey with that killer smile and those eyes I drown in every time they stare at me with lust, anger and impish charm. I love all her looks.

I finally am able to open my eyes and I get to feast on my Molly. She has dried tears on her face and looks like she had not had time to wash the dust of her face. "I love you." I tell her but my voice sounds strained and I can feel it more difficult to get the air into my lungs. I gasp and continue. "I will be back… I promise." Then the world starts to go black and I remember nothing more about my last hours in Afghanistan.

I remember calling out I need her over and over. The hand holding mine feels wrong, I am restless and the voice is familiar but not the one I want to hear. It is soft and gentle telling me 'I am here and you need to rest'. The voice is… is… is…. Sarah. 'No, this is not right'. Then I feel warmth surround me again and I think I sleep again. This recurring dream seems to go on and on and on.

That process was over three weeks. I woke and the eyes I saw looking at mine were shocked and confused. Sarah… my wife but how? The doctor comes over shining a light in my eyes and asking me if I know where I am and who I am. I took gunshot wounds to my chest and leg not my head. But before I can tell him I can feel my eyes getting heavy and blackness.

The next time I wake, the tube is out of my throat, I try to swallow but my throat feels like sand paper and all I can utter is water. Cools hands lift my head and I open my eyes as a straw is brought to my lips. I look up and I see my dear mum. Margaret James looks back with tears in her eyes. "Sip gently. Oh son! I can't believe you are awake. I hoped and wished." She lowers my head onto the pillow and gently kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll just get Sarah." She calls as she starts to leave. "She only popped out to phone her mum to check that JJ is ok. I'll be back quickly." She leaves quickly not even giving me a chance to ask why Sarah is here and where is dad.

"Oh, my love." Stirs me to open my eyes and I see beautiful, gentle Sarah looking down at me with a wonderful smile and I smile back. She bends over and places cool lips to mine and if feels familiar. But it is not the lips I want. My head hurts and I just need to close my eyes then I get the vision I want – 'My Molly.'

This world of confusion goes on and on for days and I try and feign sleep as I just want to think about Molly. When I close my eyes I see her face. I see her cheeky, impish beautiful smile and her telling me she loves me. I need to wake but then I lose Molly. I need to sort this but I feel a coward as I don't know how this can work.

Jack (JJ), my son is allowed to visit when I get moved from the intensive care to the ward. His smiling brown eyes and curly brown hair are just like mine. "Dada" is the best word I hear from this eighteen month ball of squirming fun. I am able to sit up in bed and he smacks a very wet kiss on my nose and my heart melts. He looks so different from the pictures I carry in my wallet, the first thing I looked at each morning and the last each night in Afghanistan. He is not a baby anymore; he is a real boy and is now even walking in that wide toddler gait. I love him so much and I am torn. Sarah looks at me unsure but with enquiry and hurt as to what do I want. She thinks I called for her thanks to my mum and the nursing staff. It was Molly I wanted but I can't hurt Sarah but I can't lose Molly. What a bloody big mess –indeed!

"Captain James, you need to eat." The nurse assistant nags me again and again. I have seemingly lost over a stone and as they say I am quite rangy anyway that this is not good. I don't feel like eating. I don't feel like sleeping. I just want to close my eyes to my memories of Afghan and Molly. Kinders visits and it is good to see him.

Two section are back from post tour leave and they are getting back into life in Aldershot. Smurf has returned and he is on light duties but is doing well. He rips out my heart when he tells me that Molly and Smurf took that trip to Vegas but I feel relief when he tells me something happened and Molly does not even want Smurf's name mentioned when she is in contact with Kinders.

I am now needing rehab and I get moved by ambulance to Headley court. I could have gone home to Bath with the family for the weekend but I told the ward I was not ready but secretly I did not want to have all that alone time with Sarah. I don't know what to say to her. When she enters the ward she always reaches over and kisses me and I don't pull away but I don't give any encouragement for her to linger. I try and offer affection by taking her hand sometimes and stroking her long fingers. She is not wearing her rings and I don't enquire. It is not fair for us to both be in this limbo but we have JJ and I don't know how we work it out.

I feel such a cad. I never led Molly on. For all intent and purpose in Afghanistan I felt single as Sarah and I were separated and when I returned it was to finalise our divorce and I was free to claim Molly properly. That is the reason I held back in Afghan. I did not want to cloud our job and put us at risk. Did not manage that one? I also wanted to be properly free to claim her as mine and again fucked that one up.

Another lecture this time from the Colonel at Headley Court that I was not progressing as they thought I should with the injuries I sustained and if there was not more improvement then I would need to go and see the psychiatrist. That one made me sit up and think. I started to take the rehab more seriously and listened to the physiotherapists, remedial therapists and started to eat again. I had to get strong and fit again and take my life back.

"Sarah," I enquired at her down bent head while she was tickling JJ as he squealed with delight.

"Yes," she looked up warily and I could see the unshed tears. She knew too and I felt like I had cheated on her and felt such guilt. "I know," she continued. "I sort of met someone while you were away and when you came back and they said you needed me I broke it off. I thought if there was a chance and you needed me more than ever." She was slowly crying and I felt such pride for this beautiful woman who once had been my life and now was the wonderful mother of my son and a person I would always love and respect more than she would ever know.

"Don't cry beautiful." I leant over and wiped her tears and took her face in my hands and kissed her gently. A pure platonic kiss for someone that I would always love. "I met someone too and I don't know how to put it right?" Mum took JJ for a walk and Sarah and I really talked and we told each other a lot. We held each other and it was beautiful. I thought I caught a glimpse of the medic, Jackie in the distance but not sure. It was good to be able to talk about Molly.

Sarah and I moved forward with getting a divorce and I continued my rehab and plan. The plan to see Molly, all I knew was she was posted to Catterick and was doing well. Hopefully I could enlist my mum to help on mission Molly. The most important mission of my life!

**Hope you are still liking and I just have the final instalment to add and I am so excited writing this as I love these guys. Thanks to BBC for a brilliant story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**The journey continues and just wanted to get my ending out before the show tomorrow night. The last few chapters have been full of angst and searching but hopefully this chapter can pull it together and allow Molly and Boss man to get back to the cheeky banter that we all love. The journey is my thoughts but all credits go to the BBC on the characters. Thanks for all the reviews.**

July 2014 Catterick Garrison

Three weeks leave. Yippee thought Molly but going back to the family in London was not doing it for her. She was restless and didn't know why. Her mum had phoned earlier to ask what time her train left Darlington and what time to expect her. Odd for mum to be so concerned as she knew Molly could take care of herself. Was there a problem at home that she could not say over the phone?

"Bet Dad has been at his old tricks." Molly stuffed things into her suitcase. "Crap," she had enough with the cheeky recruits. They had nicked named her MD cockney as they had heard her larking about at work trying to rap and she had not realised the waiting room was full. Not that she not put them in their place by saying that they needed to drop their trousers so she could teach them how to check their bollocks. The furtive looks at each other wandering if she was for real had her answering well "you should know how to feel what you're speaking."

Dawsey was back and she had missed her. Jackie had a week off and Two Section were about after training in Kenya. Maybe leave would be not too bad. Headley Court was where she wanted to head, to Captain James and let me see what he was missing. She was now over the mooning and she was angry that he had not had the bottle to come and tell her what was going on. He was over being at death's door. She had thought he had more about him and expected more of him.

"Molls the guard room are looking for you. They said there is someone waiting for you." Molly looked confused as one of the other female medics delivered the message.

"Did they say who?"

"Nope and there was no one in the guard room but there was a flash beamer sitting over the road."

"Thanks," Molly continued putting the rest of her things in the case. She headed out of the block and went down to the guard room. Hoping that it could possibly be you him with the beamer but he could use his rank and would not need to wait at the guard room.

"Dawes that blue beamer is looking for you." The corporal on duty nodded towards the car parked across the road. Molly uttered a thank you and started to head perplexed over the road. The driver's door opened and Molly felt her breath catch but it was not Boss Man it was a tall, grey haired lady. Slim, elegant and probably somewhere in the fifties.

"Molly Dawes," a voice enquired. Articulate and not like the usual banter she heard day to day. It was proper like Captain James.

"Yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?" Maybe not very friendly but Molly hated riddles, surprises and liked to know what was going on.

"Excellent, my dear. Just what I thought you would say after speaking to my son and of course your dear mum." Molly thought her head was going to burst. Son and her mum. What was going on!

"Come on my dear get in." The passenger door was opened and her case was taken and put in the boot. Molly slowly slipped in and the driver moved round to the other side. "Margaret James," she continued and reached to give Molly a firm hug. "I have been so looking forward to meet you and hoping that you can give me back my son."

Molly was lost for words. Margaret went on to explain that Boss Man had been so morose and a couple of weeks ago he had confided in her. He had explained that he had met someone who he thought was pretty special, he had fallen in love even though it could cost him his career. He needed to see her so bad and it had been so long that she had probably moved on or would be so angry that he had not come to see her before now. Three months was too long.

Margaret only explained the essential facts as she felt that her son needed to explain what had been going on. Margaret had a certain cheeky charm about her. Boss was very like his mother. Molly could see where he got his wit from and his definitive charm. Molly really warmed to Margaret.

"Molls are you up to playing a good surprise on my son." She asked. "I think he needs a huge shake up and some of his own size nines up his arse." Molly could only nod and smile. I love this lady she thought and I think she approves.

Road Trip to Bath.

It transpired that Boss Man thought his mum had gone away with a girlfriend to London to see a show and stay the weekend. His father was away in Portugal on a golf week and at the moment it was better he was kept in the dark as he was a stickler for everything being ship shape and bristle fashion. Something inherent from his many years as a CO in the military but he would be fine when it was sorted and Molly charmed him. Margaret was convinced that her husband would fall in love with her, but now quite the same as her son she added.

The journey took them about four hours and it was just reaching five by the time they hit the outskirts of Bath. Bath was beautiful, the houses were wonderful and Molly felt a little guilty thinking it was going to be shit. It was perfect –indeed!

Molly was taken to a local salon and had her hair and makeup done. She had a killer outfit in her case and when she was ready she felt good. Margaret blew into a tissue when she saw her and just exclaimed 'she was beautiful'. Molly wanted someone to pinch her as this was surreal and she had not even seen her man yet. Not that he was going to get an easy time.

Molly was so nervous as they drove the last little while to her man. Margaret pulled the car a little away from the house and gave Molly her key and got the suitcase. She had already rang to find out where he was and he had said he was having a quiet drink in the conservatory as he had just been using the gym and was going to start dinner. Margaret skimmed what she was up to and did a great job of evading questions and managing to turn it all back to him. Molly was awed by this lady as she was funny, loving and going to be a fabulous ally.

"He's in the conservatory and he won't hear you if you use the key." Margaret kissed Molly's cheek and just said go and make him happy.

The Moment

Molly was so nervous as she walked up the stairs and thought he will hear me as I can't stop this shaking and I am not going to be able to get the key in the lock. But she managed and could hear quiet music playing at the back of the house and a voice singing to 'don't go breaking my heart'.

He had his back to her and was looking out into the garden and when her line came on she sang 'I couldn't if I tried.' He whipped round so fast, dropped the glass in his hand and his mouth dropped open. He was like that for what seemed like ages but must have only been seconds. "Molly, how…What.. You're here." He stuttered floundering like a fish out of water.

"Hello Sir.." She cheekily smiled. "I always had thought you so articulate."

"My Molly here." And then those big strong arms swept her up. In that moment she knew what it meant to be ravaged. He was starving for her and it was lucky she was feeling the same. Their lips touched, and then his tongue swept in and she sank at the knees. Oh my goodness he was goooood!

A long time later with them both curled up in an armchair and her hair a mess from his fingers and his curls in evidence from her own fingers. They were finally able to speak.

"Our mum's got involved," she explained. "Think they thought we had made a mess of it so far." Her smile was huge and her eyes were sparkling. She was gorgeous and he wanted to eat her up- literally.

"I love our mum's," he growled as he started to nibble her ear. She shivered and he continued, "But I love you more. I hope you know that." There was so much sincerity in his voice that she looked up and drowned in those eyes. She was lost, truly had only been half alive. "I need to explain so much but at the moment my need for you is!" Molly could feel his need and answered that maybe they needed to take this somewhere very comfortable.

Molly was a little nervous but Boss Man was amazing and she loved him even more for making love to her with love. They could not bear to be parted and touched, and explained and touched some more. The explanation took a long time and he was able to tell her about his time in Birmingham, about Sarah and the fact he was getting a divorce.

She let him see a little of the heartache of the last few months, explained to him about Vegas and he sat up with a start saying that Smurf needed a dressing down for what he did but Molly was able to distract him with a long kiss and a long time later they were able to finish their initial explanations and then fell asleep.

He woke a few hours later and realised she was not beside him. He panicked and wondered if it had been a dream but then he saw the indent in the pillow. He managed to work out that all her clothes were strewn on his floor, so she was nude where ever she was. He suddenly felt hot and needed to go and find her. He found her drinking a glass of milk while making some sandwiches. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him, then really saw him and licked her lips slowly and said somewhat coyly. "I think you might be needing me Sir."

"Always liked how observant you are Dawsey and how you are always right." He pulled her close "I need you badly and don't think there will be a time when that will change." Molly protested for a moment that she was too heavy when he swung her up into his arms but was proven very wrong. They fell asleep wrapped in each other and further explanations would be needed but they could wait for later.

**Hope this was the ending people were looking for. I really hope they are able to be together. I would love to write more and hope the BBC ending will allow for a future for Molly and Captain James. Also that we find out his first name. Thanks so much for reading and hope everyone enjoys the finale on BBC. Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Have enjoyed the whole experience of writing and more than that loved the BBC production. The characters are beautifully portrayed and the looks between Captain James and Dawesy OMG. Hope you like this next instalment.**

CHRISTMAS 2014

Molly was glad to be going on leave. Christmas and two weeks off. Tomorrow was Christmas Day and Boss man was coming to pick her up in the morning to take her to Bath to spend Christmas with his family. Molly had wanted to spend the whole day but 'Charles' had insisted that she maybe start the day with her family so that they were able to spend a little of the festivities with Molly. Getting used to calling him Charles was taking time and she slipped sometimes, obviously not deliberately! When he growled as she called him Sirr… or Boss… Especially when it meant a stern look and retribution in the form of one of his knee giving way kisses. The melting look on her face was enough to get many inquisitive looks from people on the train to London.

Her last home coming from training Afghan medics a month ago had been spectacular. Charles had been in Bath when she returned home expecting her a couple of days later as he was going to come and collect her at Brize but she had wanted to surprise him by turning up a little unexpectedly. The reward had been so much more than she could ever hope. Once the door closed he swept her into his arms and had kissed her ravenously. He had kissed her lips and then when she had formed a shock 'oh' he had taken assault with his tongue. He was definitely Boss at that moment.

Hours later after the best home coming ever, Molly stirred after falling into a deep, exhausted sleep. She opened her eyes and met those deep smouldering eyes just watching. It was so hot that she felt warm and a little overwhelmed. "How long ave you been watching Sir?" She cheekily added the Sir knowing that it would take a little focus off the fact that she was just wanted to pull his head down and lock their lips.

"Since you fell asleep," he growled. "You're getting pretty cheeky Dawesy." He was definitely not playing fair as that stern look was make your ovaries scream and melt in a puddle. Lucky girl he was all hers. Molly could not imagine how Sarah could have let him go but that was something she would rather not think about. The intensity of the looks he gave her was mesmerising and he said it was because of love. When you found something this special then you never let it go. Molly felt very lucky indeed but did not realise how special she was and how her speedy actions had made a difference to many lives.

She did not know when the right time would be to tell him what was in her bag and how he would react. He joked about a future but they had only known each other for a year and it had been so intense on tour and now they were just getting to know where there relationship might be going.

…

Charles was having similar thoughts while he waited for the train from Darlington to arrive. London Kings Cross was busy and he wanted to make sure he saw her arrive on platform one. He had missed her desperately and even though their last weekend in York had only been weeks ago. Every moment with Molly was special. The most recent home coming had been so different. When he had opened the door to his parent's house to her cheeky, "Missed me", had completely cemented what he wanted for the future. He missed her so desperately and this was so unique.

When he had gone on his first Afghan tour and left Sarah, he had missed her but he felt alive as soon as the plane landed in Bastion. Being on tour had completed his Sandhurst training and it made sense. For the first time ever he had purpose and it made getting up everyday exciting, leading his platoon to whatever transpired. That's why volunteering for further tours had not even needed much thought. He loved coming back to see Jack but when Sarah had started to move he had wanted to do longer tours. Until the last tour and his life had changed forever! A cheeky, impish Cockney medic had grown before his eyes and made him realise what living life was about. He never questioned their differences. Molly was so unique and she had embedded herself in his heart and has a place right next to his son, something Sarah had never managed. Molly was real, alive, made him engage his brain and was his future. He hoped she would not be too surprised by his Christmas plans and that his deepest wish would be fulfilled during the festivities.

He looked at the arrivals board and saw that the train was running on time. Twenty minutes and he got to kiss his Dawesy. He felt a little warm at the thought and glad he had left his jacket in the car.

…..

Molly readied herself for the train pulling into the platform. Arriving at Kings Cross meant being carried on by the sea of people heading to busy London streets. Doors opened, step out and then away you go without any real choice. She had her hat down over her ears as it was rather cold and was focussing her eyes ahead to find the right exit to get a taxi home.

"Oi," she called as strong arms plucked her out of the crowd. Her fist on right hand clenched ready to lamp whoever had caught her. She turned and caught a glimpse, Bossman and then her vision was obscured by deep brown eyes and then the most, warm inviting lips. Her suitcase was dropped and her arms reached up into those brown curls and pulled those lips down for the best welcome ever. He was sooo good and it took a long time before either came up for air.

"How, what?" She breathed. Sounding a bit like the puffer fish he had called her in Afghanistan when she had not been acclimatised to the heat and humidity of running around in full kit.

"Finally surprised you enough that the only thing you can do is look shocked." He said "but that kiss was something else. Care to oblige a little more." She obliged and obliged some more. Her brain was ticking with questions. Why was he here today and what were his plans? The questions could wait a moment or two as she was enjoying herself.

**Hope you enjoy and would be happy to post more if people like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far and it is quite exciting and fun to be able to take Captain James and Molly on their journey. Every story is now moving on its author's meandering course which is great fun.**

Christmas 2014

After a very good platform smooch, Charles and Molly came up for air and realised they were making the Christmas traveller's journey a little more difficult by blocking part of the platform. They had been so oblivious with their greeting that to be fair someone could have run off with Molly's suitcase and they wouldn't have known.

"Love the welcome," Molly took Charles hand as he in turn picked up the handle of her case. "You're lucky I realised it was you before you got a well hard punch to your cakehole."

"Glad you realised it was me in time as not sure how I would explain a bloody nose to your dad." He squeezed her hand gently as he led her towards the exit and his car. "I think I have charmed him but he may think again if he thought I was not treating his precious Molls right."

"My dad knows I can take care of myself." She got into the passenger seat of his black BMW. "My dad likes you? When did you meet him?" Her mind was now whirring thinking that they were all supposed to meet tomorrow and Bossman had already made himself known to her family. "Charlie, what you been up to."

"I was missing you so I thought I would start the whole of Christmas with you." He reached across and dropped a quick kiss on her lips still in a shocked ohhh. "Don't worry I have charmed the whole family especially your nan. I don't do Charlie. I think I prefer Bossman to that."

Molly's head was in whirr thinking about the meeting between her family and Charles. Had mum been prepared enough to move the washing and keep dad in check? If she had been there she could have facilitated things and if dad was not on his best behaviour she could have made an excuse that they needed to leave early.

"It was all good my darling." He reassured as he started the engine and put the car in motion for home. He smirked to himself thinking that he could almost hear Molly's head ticking away to how the first meeting with her parents had gone without her. Mr Dawes had been not unexpected and he had met enough parents' of the young soldiers that he had met quite a few characters and one of his best attributes was that he managed to get on with everyone never mind age; gender or race.

Molly let out a big sigh and then another. Took a look at Bossman and gave another sigh. "Its appened now. Bloody hell Charles I ate surprises." He smiled at her momentarily as the streets of London were busy and he noted what she said with a thoughtful look.

….

Belinda Dawes had been running around like a mad woman since Molly's fella had left. He was proper posh but well fit. That was not the thought you should have about your daughter's guy but Belinda had never had anyone with such wonderful manners in her house and he was so charming.

"How come Molly did not mention him?" Dave enquired as the same time he took a swig of his beer and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Maybe she was not ready." Belinda polished the table and shoved Dave's feet onto the floor. "Best behaviour as he is something else and we need to show Molly."

"He'll take me as I am. We don't have airs and graces. Not even for the Queen!"

Belinda knew that for all Dave's talk he had been impressed by Charles James. She had blushed when he came to the door and had asked if this was Molly's home. He was tall, dark and had the most gorgeous manners. You never saw 'his like' round here and the kids in the estate had been swarming round the car.

A little while later the door flew up letting in the frosty cold and Belinda saw her eldest daughter enter the house followed by Charles James. Molly flew into her mother's arms."Mum," she exclaimed as she gave her a hug and when she pulled back Belinda could see how flushed her daughter's face was and the enquiry in her eyes.

"Molly," Belinda hugged her back and then gave Charles a smile. "Nice to see you again Charles." Belinda smiled at her daughter and managed to give her hand a reassuring squeeze to let Molly know that she definitely approved.

"Mr Dawes," Charles turned his head in Dave's direction. "I brought you a few beers on my way to get Molly. Would you like me to bring one over?"

A little while later Molly watched as they all had a beer with Charles' hand stroking hers as they sat on the sofa and everyone relaxed and her dad trying to tell a joke or two. Charles had even managed to know a few one liners and it was just wonderful to see how this extra ordinary man was charming her family. Charles caught Molly watching him and he managed to give her the most magical smile that she really wished that they had been somewhere alone. That smile had kept the smile on her face and in her heart during the tough times in Afghanistan. Knowing that this gorgeous man was hers and he loved her was like the best Christmas present ever with all your wishes granted.

Much later Molly and Charles were lying cuddled up on the sofa as her parent's would not hear of him going to a hotel and though Molly would have liked to be stretched next to him on a large comfy bed without the worry of being disturbed it was perfect here. Lying cramped but cosy in his strong arms with the artificial tree flickering through all its sparkling colour sequence in the corner and his warm breath on her cheek. But she needed to show him a little retribution for his surprise. Charles had only kept his t shirt and boxers on and that was time to make him pay.

She turned her tongue to his ear and began to play while at the same time slipping her hands under the t shirt and then under the rim of boxers to stroke firm buttocks. "Stop." He groaned but she continued and whispered in his ear.

"It is my turn to give all the orders and your turn to obey, Sir" Bossman was lost at that moment and did not give any thought that anyone could enter the living room. Later he curled her up in his arms and kissed her sweat dampened face gently.

"Dawesy that was bloody perfect but tomorrow I get my retribution." He could feel her smile against his cheek but there was no answer as he heard her breathing drift to slow and steady knowing that she had fallen asleep. Tomorrow was Christmas and home to Bath and his surprise.

**Finally had sometime to add another chapter as more difficult to fit in with work. Thanks again for the reviews. More still to come as my imagination has gone into over drive with their story even if not had chance to put it all down.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**This is the continued story of Molly and Bossman. Thank you for all the reviews and it is only thanks to the BBC and Tony Grounds for such a great production and writing.**

Christmas Day 2014

Molly and Charles woke a few hours later but in time to have a lovely Christmas morning kiss but with enough time to get dressed before the rest of the Dawes family burst in to start opening the presents. Charles had bought her family an ipad, perfume for her mum and tickets for her dad for the next five home games for West Ham. Molly had never seen her dad lost for words and for her, Charles gave a beautiful necklace with an elegant diamond pendant.

Molly's home was noisy and fun. Breakfast was hearty with bacon sandwiches and great big mugs of tea and even Charles took tea over his usual coffee. The smile he gave her over his mug of tea while wearing his new watch was magical. Belinda caught the look with tears in her own eyes knowing this guy was different and he was going to really take care of her daughter.

Late morning Charles and Molly were packed and ready for their drive to Bath for the rest of the holidays. "Merry Christmas Mum." Molly hugged her mum just before she got into the car. Belinda had happy tears on her face and a huge smile.

"Have a wonderful time Molls." Belinda gave her another hug and added while Charles was putting the bags into the car so out of earshot. "He is definitely a keeper. He loves you so much and when he came to speak to us all he talked about was you." Molly face broke into one of her big smiles that lit up her eyes and made her so beautiful.

"Thanks so much for a wonderful Christmas morning and I will take care of Molly." He kissed Belinda on the cheek and continued. "She is my world." After some frantic waving from Molly and Belinda the BMW pulled away to continue the journey to Christmas in Bath.

…...

The journey took under two hours with the powerful BMW eating up the miles on very quiet motorways. Charles had placed Molly's hand on his thigh for the journey and when she raised her eyebrow in enquiry had been greeted with a real look of her hunger that made her blush and have to look away. She kept her hand there and could feel his quadriceps moving under her hand as he changed gear and it was pretty distracting for her.

"We're here at last," she heard as they pulled up in front of Charles house and as he switched off the engine he kept her hand in place and moved her hand higher. He then turned and took her face in his hand with the same hungry look and thoroughly kissed her. When they came up for air he smiled, "that journey was quick as all I could think about was later and your hand." He smirked and knew that she would not have time to be nervous as she would want the day to progress so they could be alone and continue this.

"All I can think about is later." She confirmed and he smiled a deliciously wicked smile.

"My plan worked then. You don't need to be nervous as just know that I can't wait to get you up stairs to be alone." He smiled again and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Time for lunch and all the presents." He moved round to open her door and then took their bags out of the boot to head up the stairs to the front door.

Charles took her hand and led her into the kitchen where his mum was taking the turkey out of the oven, his father was choosing between two bottles of wine and before they had a chance to say hello a fireball launched into Charles' arms. Charles returned Sam's bear hug. "Happy to see me then scamp."

"Gran said no presents until you arrived and dad you should see how many are under the tree." He squealed as Charles gave him tickles. He then looked at Molly with a smile. "There are even presents for you." He continued. His brown curls and big brown eyes were a replica of his dad and Molly felt her heart warm at the thought that this beautiful boy was part of her life.

"Cool. We might gonna need to start opening them soon." She called and Sam looked a little confused. "Need to ask Gran if we can open any before lunch."

Margaret James had put the turkey back in the oven, came over and gave both her and Charles perfumed hugs and allowed one present each before lunch. Richard James entered the elegant living room and gave his son an affectionate slap on the back and Molly a kiss on the cheek. Sam opened a Lego fort, Charles had a beautiful leather jacket and Molly received some beautiful diamond earring s that matched her pendant. She had tears in her eyes and received a firm kiss to her lips.

Christmas lunch was delicious and even though the dining room was elegant with the most gorgeous dinnerware, it was very relaxed with lots of laughter, lovely wine and the most wonderful warmth. Molly felt relaxed and happy if she felt a little overwhelmed she looked at Charles and was always greeted by a smouldering look that said he could not wait for later. How could one man be that wicked and warm all at the same time?

Molly, Charles and Sam cleared the dishes which was quick with the large dish washer but fun with Sam trying to put soap bubbles on his dad and Molly's nose. They opened the rest of the presents during the afternoon with Molly receiving perfume, a lovely jumper and an ipad mini for skyping when she away. Charles was down on the floor building the Lego fort with Sam and Molly could not work out who was having the most fun.

Molly thought back to last Christmas when she only know Charles such a short time and was starting to have the most lustful feelings for him especially when he stripped off just to combats when he was doing weights. He had confessed that he had seen her looking and had done it deliberately as he loved when he caught her watching him. Molly was so entranced in her thoughts that she did not realise Margaret had sat down beside her and was offering her a coffee. Molly looked up a little guilty as her thoughts had started to get a little x rated about Charles and she started to blush. When she darted her eyes to the left to see if he had noticed she got a hot look back that made her blush more.

"Thanks." She said to Margaret while taking the coffee with slightly shaky hands.

"Dad when is it time for singing." Sam asked as Margaret explained that karaoke was an important part of a James family Christmas. Molly groaned as knew she could only hold a note or two. Down the hall they went into the family room which consisted of soft woven sofas, with big comfy cushions, a large screen, projector, various game stations and a state of the art karaoke machine. Charles set up the screen and got the mics ready while Sam got a piece of paper to start writing down song requests.

Molly smiled and smiled and even though she had trouble holding a tune it did not matter. The James family all had fine voices and Sam was an extrovert like his father when he took the mic and performed.

"Charles took part in every stage production at school." Margaret added as Charles and Sam sang a duet. "I thought he might have gone for a career on the stage until his love for the army kicked in."

When the song finished Bossman came over as he had moved to using a head mic like the ones they wore in Afghanistan. He took Molly's hand and pulled her up. "Time for us to sing our song," he said and it took Molly a moment to realise he meant the duet from tour. The music began to play and the words came on the screen and he began. Molly was nervous at first but this time she could sing knowing that her feelings were out in the open and reciprocated. As the song was nearing the last verse Bossman reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. He opened a ring box and continued to sing.

"So don't misunderstand me

When I ask you to marry me

Because I need you beside me

For our future to begin."

He smiled and it lit up his whole face and begging her to say yes. Molly nodded and threw herself into his arms as the rest of the room clapped and squealed with delight.

"Thank you my darling," he whispered in her ears. "It can be whenever you're ready but just knowing your all mine." He hugged her tight and swung her round.

"Oh Sir." She whispered back. "I will always obey your every order." She cheekily replied and he smiled at her with a mock stern Boss expression and then gave her a delicious kiss.

Just then the phone rang with a phone call that was to change their future without either realising. Richard left the room to get the phone and returned moments later to let Charles know the call was for him. The atmosphere seemed to change slightly as Margaret took Molly's hand and called for Sam so they could go and get champagne as a toast was called for.

When they returned fifteen minutes later, Charles had finished his call and was in deep discussion with his father which stopped as they entered the room. Glasses of champagne were handed to everyone and Molly looked at the elegant diamond solitaire on her left hand that matched her necklace and earrings. She then turned to look into Bossman's eyes and was met with a look of love and a wonderful smile. But something had changed and he seemed a little distant.

"Congratulations to my wonderful son and his lovely wife to be." Richard proposed the toast and they all raised their glasses in celebration without all being aware of how things were going to change.

**Hope everyone is still enjoying Molly and Charles' story. I have more ideas for chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. It has been so amazing and sorry this chapter has taken so long but busy week at work. Hope you enjoy the next instalment and if I have not been able to write it down until now it has been writing itself in my head this week.**

March 2015

Molly was still amazed how life had slapped her in the face these last few months. Her last true day of happiness had been Christmas day in Bath when Charles had proposed in song in front of his whole family. He had swung her round in true happiness and kissed her so tenderly. Then things had suddenly changed after that phone call. Bossman had taken the call and when he returned to the room he had been there in person but not in spirit. He had added a toast after his father to say 'he was the luckiest man alive that this wonderful woman had said one day she would marry him and spend the rest of their lives together.'

The rest of Christmas had seemed alittle flat after that. They had a quiet Boxing Day and Molly had been able to spend time with Margaret and Sam in the kitchen preparing meals. Charles and Richard had been stealing quiet moments to chat while the rest were busy and it was private talk as every time Molly entered the room the conversation stopped or suddenly seemed to change. She caught one thread of conversation saying, "She won't understand "from Charles.

Richard had replied "maybe she should be given the chance." Molly did not hear Charles' reply as he had lowered his voice as if he knew she was listening. Charles had been adamant that they should spend a day in London as the MOD needed to catch up with him to ask their final questions about the last mission but they only wanted to hear from Charles and Molly should spend some time with her family. His father came with them as Richard had business to take care of in the city.

Molly had spent a great day with her family and her mum confessed that Charles had told them before Christmas of his plans to propose and had shown them the engagement ring. Belinda had wondered as Molly did seem a little quiet but seemed happy and her dad was Bossman's biggest fan after going to his first West Ham home game.

New Year had meant a return to Bath and a party thrown by the James'. Margaret had got caterers in to do the food and they had also filled the house with wonderful floral displays and gorgeous trays of canapés and endless flutes of champagnes. Charles had been very attentive and had his arm draped around her shoulder all evening. He had introduced to his friends and family and for one night he seemed happy as he let Molly shine. Everyone had wanted to see the beautiful ring and had wanted to know when the date was set.

At the stroke of midnight Bossman ( especially at that moment ) had whisked her into a quiet corner of the lounge and had proceeded to give her a kiss with such passion that for a moment they had forgotten where they were especially when his tongue swept into her mouth to illicit a duel. She had leant in deep and moaned with passion. That had caused her to pull away with a blush and Charles had looked at her tenderly. "Happy New Year my darling." He stroked his knuckles down her cheek and then continued, "This will be an amazing year to start planning our life together and no matter what happens know I love you." He then reached forward and placed another gentle kiss to her lips that was over too quickly.

…

Molly could not have predicted after that how things would change. She returned to work in Catterick and Charles had come to see her after a week. He had picked her up at the guard room and said he had booked a hotel near Aysgarth Falls to have some time together. He had checked in and instead of taking her up to the room had insisted they go for a walk before dinner as the Falls were beautiful. While they were walking he had taken her hand and helped her down some steps and had not let go during the whole hour walk. As they neared the hotel he had seemed to slow his pace.

They had entered the hotel and gone to the bar area rather than their room. Charles had found a quiet table near the window overlooking the beautiful winter gardens. He ordered coffee and tea from the waitress and after they had been served ran his finger around the top of his cup lost in thought. He looked up at her, smiled and then broke her heart. "Molly," he began."I have been in a lot of turmoil these last few weeks and I have been in contact with an old friend from the army. I am restless and I need to be somewhere familiar for a while. The journey I thought was over is not so I have been offered work running a security operation in Afghanistan. It is a civilian operation and I am not sure exactly where I will be based but will be heading at the end of January for an initial eight weeks."

Molly had felt her mouth drop open but had not been able to articulate any words to begin with. "What the fuck are you talking about?" She had found her voice and it was angry, hurt and bewildered. "The army are out of there and without them it is too dangerous. Don't say you need the money as that is bollocks." She knew she was getting louder and starting to draw a few enquiring glances. A young woman swearing was not really what happened in a place like this.

Bossman put a hand on her arm to try and soothe her. Molly pulled her arm away roughly to let him know soothing her was not going to work. "I thought you loved me and wanted a future." She got up suddenly and pushed her chair back and threw one last parting comment. "You just proved that was not fucking what you want when you agreed to do this." She stormed out of the bar and wiped a hand over her eyes as the tears were falling thick and fast and stumbled up the stairs in search of her room.

Charles' head dropped forward and he knew he had hurt her and 'fucked up' as she had told him many times. He would make her see that he needed to do this but he would also make her realise it was only for a short time. He did love her and couldn't wait until she named the day. Charles got up slowly from his chair and slowly walked up the stairs liked the condemned man. Molly was lying face down on the beautiful four poster bed and was sobbing her heart out. He felt tears stir in his own eyes and he reached his arms to pick her up which she did try to resist with an elbow to his ribs but he managed to lift her up and cradle her in his arms.

"Please don't cry. This is breaking me to see you upset." He pushed back her hair from her tear stained face. "Molly, I am sorry but trust me that I have to do this and I will be back."

She sniffed very un lady like and looked at him accusingly."I don't understand why." She searched his face. "Four tours and the last one you nearly died. Charles, you can't do this please." Her pleading nearly broke him but he had to hold firm with his resolve. He had his reasons and soon he could tell her but for now she would just have to accept. He shook his head and she knew he was not going to change his mind. They had made up and spent a quiet weekend together but neither had they made love. There was a rift between them this weekend and Molly hoped that it would not widen.

Charles did some training and he phoned her to say he would be away at the end of January. The weekend before he was due to leave he met Molly in York. They spent most of that weekend lost in each other and didn't really venture from the room. The need to be close was an ache in both of them that could only be satisfied by holding each other, making love and then falling asleep to begin again. They had not fully resolved Bossman going away but had rather chosen not to talk about it and just be together. The Sunday night driving Molly back to Catterick and that final goodbye had been destroying for them both. Charles had kissed Molly tenderly and told her that he loved her and would see her at the end of March.

Molly had kissed him hard and then pushed his shoulder down when he tried to get out. "No stay in the car." She got out and took her case from the boot, turned to face the car and waved. It was good that it was dark after she signed in at the guardroom as the tears were streaming down her face as she got back to her room and just lay on her bed and broke her heart. How was she going to cope?

…

Molly had found her strength over the next two months. The army became her saviour again and working kept her mind busy. The med sergeant told her to slow down as she was hitting life at full pelt and she was worried Molly would burn herself out. Molly did not confide in anyone at work, her parents knew but she chose not to talk about it. Margaret phoned every Sunday and Molly put on a cheerful voice to get though these phone calls. Bossman had managed some phone calls and he been mainly upbeat but elusive. The operation was being extended into April and Molly had been secretly glad she would not miss him as had been put forward for a ten day field medic course in Cyprus and would have missed Bossman returning.

Molly packed for the course but was able to put in some holiday type clothes as there would be time for the beach and time at the weekend to see the sights. Transport was booked to take her to Brize Norton for the flight to Akrotiri. After being dropped off at Brize Norton terminal and checking in for her flight Molly entered the departure lounge and got the shock of her life. Charles' parents were waiting at the departure gate and when they saw her got up. She hadn't realised that she had gone chalk white when she saw them and had shouted a loud 'NO'. Margaret came quickly to her and put her arm around Molly's shoulder and led her to a seat.

"Molly he is fine. It is not what you're thinking." She took Molly's face in her hands to reassure her with those lovely warm brown eyes so like her son's. "Richard have you got the letter." Richard took a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Molly. "This will explain everything." Margaret continued while still holding Molly's face for reassurance.

Molly tore open the envelope and read avidly.

January 30th Bath

My darling Molly,

I am glad this is the letter you are reading and hopefully if all is well you are with my parents waiting to board a flight to Cyprus. The other letter would have been a different story and one day I might let you read it but I think I will need to get your forgiveness first.

I think I should start at the beginning. Christmas day was the most fabulous day of my life when you agreed to be my wife. The joy I felt when you said yes was just the most wonderful feeling but just moments later that phone call changed my focus for a while. The phone call was from British intelligence to say Quaseem had been shot by the Taliban due to his involvement with Bashira. He was not dead but was very seriously injured and I wanted to tell you but had been sworn to secrecy as was needed for a secret mission. I also know if I had told you about Quaseem you would have probably been taking your passport to the nearest airport for a flight to Kabul.

I knew that you visited Bashira the last time you were in Afghanistan and I knew why you did it but I also know you would have been an important bargaining tool by the Taliban for shooting Badrai. British intelligence came up with a plan that I could join one of the security firms already operating in Afghan and they would not think anything of an ex officer joining them especially after four tours. My plan was to find Bashira and get her to Camp Bastion where the Afghan army would allow an RAF plane to land for a short time to fly us back to Cyprus.

I hope that things all worked to plan as this letter should mean that I am safe in Akrotiri and just waiting for you to join me. I have missed you so much and really wanted to tell you the whole truth at Aysgarth but would have jeopardised what had already been planned. I instead had to make you think that I still needed the thrill of Afghan and putting my life in danger. What I really want Molly is to come home to you every night and know that I get to start and finish each day by your side. That means you are stuck with me for the future and I love you and will show you as soon as I see you.

Try not to be too angry with me but I think I might like the way we get to make up. Hopefully my mum is not reading this over your shoulder as you and I will not be leaving a bedroom for a long time if you know what I mean?

I love you so much my darling. Safe journey my darling and know I am waiting desperately to see you.

Yours always

Charles "Bossman/Sir" James.

Molly scanned the letter numerous times picking up all the information and thanked Margaret when she offered her a tissue as she was crying happy tears. She looked up just as the Cyprus flight was being called and smiled at Margaret and Richard. "I hope this flight goes bloody quickly. Your son deserves a punch on his nose but I might relent and give him a kiss instead." They all collected their belongings and headed for the plane.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and have some more chapters to add and would love to hear any comments. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Glad people are continuing to read and still enjoying. I am loving the process especially as these two live in my head when I am not able to put them on paper. Later in this chapter Charles will be in bold and Molly in italics.**

Bossman's POV

Charles could feel the butterflies in his stomach, his appetite had disappeared today and he felt nervous anticipation. Today he would get to see the future Mrs James and he hoped that she had forgiven him for not being able to share the whole truth behind his reason to go to Afghanistan with a security operation. Getting her to believe that he had wanted the excitement of further adventure in Afghanistan had been difficult but he must be a better actor than he thought.

He smiled as he sipped his coffee and wished it was a cup of Rossabya as he missed a good cup of coffee as it had been the only way 'to be a fully functioning soldier' on his last time in Afghanistan. After this trip the most important part of starting each day would be to wake next to Molly. Having her wrapped around him each night had been every dream during their time apart. Torturous separation but necessary to achieve the end goal and making sure that Bashira and Quasseem were safe.

Molly's POV

Molly took the offered coffee not that she was thirsty but it broke up the journey and brought Cyprus and Bossman closer. She was now managing to call him Charles at times but she still secretly preferred Sir or Boss. Sometimes she said it with a cheeky grin knowing that he would growl and either give her a sexy scowl or kiss her with such passion that she achieved what she wanted –result!

Recently she had felt a lot of anger when she thought about him and his decision to head back. He had been convincing that it was the need for further adventure because she knew he did not need the money. Ex service men were working for these security firms for a couple of years to make as much money as possible to pay off mortgages after leaving the forces. It was not something you could do for long as the risk was huge and never more so with the Allied Forces pulling out.

The thoughts across the miles were overlapping without them realising. Thinking back to the first times they started to really notice each other.

**That first time she came out of the tent for PT with those shorts. He had looked at her and made some sarcastic comment about "not wearing her stilettos," but really he had been covering up for the thought that she looked hot even at 5:30 in the morning.**

_The moment he had been getting his blisters checked. He had seemed to look so intensely at her and did not seem to miss anything. She had turned round and had thought he may have been checking out 'her arse' but then thought no he would not look at her like that but had still felt very warm._

**The time she had got safely in the helicopter after saving Smurf. He had been angry that she could have been a target. He thought she had more 'balls' than most guys he knew but she was trouble when she disobeyed orders.**

_The times he worked out with the free weight bars. He teased her when he stripped off his top and she could see his toned torso and found it difficult not to lick her lips. She had to remind herself to look away as she had just wanted to stare and thought that two section must have been blind not to notice._

**The shorts with the West Ham top. That combination had been quietly driving him insane every time he saw them. Her legs had been tanned and toned; his thoughts had been not what an OC should be thinking about a soldier in his command. The first time he had nearly given himself away when he called her Dawsey. He had been enjoying the banter and had been flirting but he was on tour. He had been in trouble from that moment.**

_His smile when he said "piss off Dawsey" and she had teased him. She had thought that he was maybe flirting a little but had not been sure. When he smiled he made her forget where they were and who he was._

**When he had walked into the tent knowing that she was heading home on leave. She had been in shorts and a little red vest top. He had wanted to be in a private room and no chance of being interrupted. Her need to try and solve the problems in Helmand. The loss of Rolex boy and the need to know that everything would be ok for Bashira. He had given himself away by writing Rossabaya on her arm. Maybe he should have just written "I love you." Asking her to come back to him and her wonderful reply "don't worry I will." He had held her hand at that moment and it had been as thrilling as his first kiss with Rebecca.**

_When he wrote Rossabaya on her arm and had asked her to come back to him. His look had made her melt and had been so endearing and genuine. She had been so tempted to take his face in her hands and press her lips to his. But the look he had given when she had got in the helicopter to go on R and R. He had look so lost and intense. He did not want her to go and she knew that if he had given one inclination that she get off and come back to him she would. Newport had given a moment when she had felt close thinking that he had stood where she was but during the whole time on R and R she had left her heart back in Afghanistan and pleaded that he would look after it._

The happiest moment for both of them had been Christmas Day. Being asked by the dreamiest man to get married had been the most special moment of her life so far. Charles had picked her up and swung her round and had thought she is mine. This cheeky, Cockney imp is all mine and this time I will make sure that it works. I could not bear to lose her as life got real when I met her.

Charles looked at his watch and realised he had been just thinking about Molly for the last few hours and it was now time to go. He grabbed the car keys from the table beside him and quickly opened the door to head to the airport. Thirty minutes and he would have her in his arms and he was never letting her out of them if he had his way.

"We are starting our decent to Akrotiri airport. Can you put your seats upright and put your trays away." Molly had to remind herself to breathe as it was getting closer. The anticipation of meeting again and would he know? Being held by those strong arms and the touch of those lips. Molly ran her finger tentatively around her lips in anticipation and then took a guilty look at Margaret but realised that no one knew. Soon … so soon.

The next chapter is going to be such a reunion. I hope everyone will keep reading. xx


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews and for everyone following and reading it means so much. Apologies for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter especially Rosabaya when I have seen the Our Girl clip a few times! Hope TG is able to make a second series and there is so much affection for these characters.**

The wheels touched down at RAF Akrotiri, Molly had to remind herself to breathe and that was not even down to the landing. The anticipation in seeing Bossman was overwhelming and she only needed to hold it together for a little while longer when those wonderfully strong arms could hold her. Breathe … and again breathe!

"Have you got everything," calm voice in her ear and a gentle hand on her back. Molly turned and was rewarded by a replica Bossman smile but on a very feminine face. She was only able to nod as the tears were welling up and no distinguishable words were possible at the moment. A hand squeezed her own resting on the small travel case. "Not long now!" Answering tears were welling in Margaret and Molly saw her gulp and swallow to try and stem the flow.

"Come on ladies." Richard kissed his wife on the temple as he placed his arm protectively around her shoulder and drew her closer. "Sweetheart, you know how he hates the tears," he continued and gave a reassuring smile to Molly. The love between these two people was so evident and Molly hoped that her relationship with Charles might have this closeness in their future. To be truly loved to this degree was special.

The flight attendant opened the doors and the waft of heat from the warm Spring Cypriot afternoon was welcoming after the cold, icy winds at Brize. Molly sniffed in the air as she approached the steps and thought that the air smelt sweet, possibly with the many orange and lemon trees on the Akrotiri peninsula. She followed Richard and Margaret down the aircraft steps and headed for the terminal building. Her eyes were darting around trying to get her first glimpse of him.

She entered the terminal door and scanned the room filled with chairs of people waiting to board the next flight and then her eyes scanned to the left and saw a pair of warm brown eyes, in a face beaming with a white grin and then she was swept up. Her lips hungrily gave the response demanded from the lips that firmly met hers. Her head angled and she gasped which was enough room for a persuasive tongue to slip inside her mouth and start a duel. Her knees did give way but that did not matter as she was lifted up high by strong arms and she snaked her arms around a strong neck and was able to lock in those thick curls. Pure heaven! She responded and curled her tongue to have some fun of her own. And the arms around her pulled her in tighter and they were oblivious to the stares, a few annoyed "excuse me" as they were nearly blocking the path of the other passengers.

…..

Charles had her in his arms and he was not letting go any time soon. He had been able to see her descent down the plane stairs and her scanning the area looking for him. She looked pale when he saw her enter the building and seemed to have lost weight, as she was all green eyes in that beautiful face. Dawesy was the most amazing sight in the world to him, when he had met her eyes and saw the returning smile but also the tears, he had been lost. Moving quickly to reach his girl and he lifted her and hungrily took her lips. He was ravenously devouring her lips but she was not stopping him and when her tongue entered his mouth and she sagged against him that was all the sign he needed. He lifted her fully and then her hands were in his hair and he was gone!

He did feel a few nudges but was not stopping to break this moment but then he finally remembered where they were and he pulled back slightly, broke lip contact and rested his forehead against her as he still needed contact.

"Hey you." He smiled and felt her smile in response. "I wish we had a room and were not in the middle of an airport." He groaned and Molly could not help laugh at his distress.

"Ditto." He heard her say as he pulled back and noticed her bighting her lip. He groaned even more as he wanted to slide his tongue along her lip to break that turn on, as it was such a tease.

"Good to see you, son." Charles felt a firm slap on his back and turned to the left to see his father with a knowing grin on his face and when he turned his head a little more he saw his mother with tear filled eyes. He broke contact gently with Molly and went to take his mum in his arms.

"Good to see you both too." He kissed Margaret on the cheek and held her tight in his arms. "Come on. No tears please!" He felt her nod and take an offered tissue.

"I know." She sniffed, "But it is just great seeing you." He put his arm round Margaret and turned to Molly.

"Let's go and get the luggage as I think we have caused quite a display already." Molly turned as Charles spoke and saw lots of glances their way, some with smiles enjoying the reunion, a few a little annoyed as they had blocked the exit and a few envious of that amazing reunion kiss.

….

They collected the cases and headed for the large 4x4 vehicle. Charles stowed the luggage with Richard's help and slipped behind the wheel. He started the engine and the Richard sat in the front, with the ladies in the back. They were heading to one of the officer quarters on the base; Charles informed them as they drove. The house was quite secluded which was ideal as he added that Quaseem and Bahsira were also staying there.

Molly sat up very straight in her rear seat and he could see her eyes in the interior mirror. "Bashira… here! She exclaimed with wide eye excitement. "Quaseem? How is he? Your letter said he had been shot."

"He still needs regular dressing on his arm as the wound got infected but he should be ok."

"What about Bashira?" Molly continued. "She must be quite confused leaving Afghanistan."

"She is doing ok." Charles was trying to pick his words carefully. "Molls, it is going to take time and we are just waiting to find out what is to happen next."

Molly could not help smile at the thought she would get to see Bashira and Quaseem. Charles' letter had said his mission was to get them to safety but she had thought that they would have been moved on straight away.

A little while later Molly got her greatest wish to see Bashira again. Bashira was excited to see Molly and gave her a big hug but she was incredibly shy and seemed so overwhelmed to be here in Cyprus. It must be so confusing to have been taken away from your family just over a year ago, with frequent moves in Kabul and then suddenly to be taken on a plane and brought to Cyprus.

Quaseem was just as Molly remembered him. Strong and solid but he had a large bandage on his left arm and appeared to have a slight limp. He had been such a father figure to her in Afghanistan and had spent a lot of time talking about his ideal for his country. He had already experienced great loss at the hands of the Taliban and now he had left his country for his own safety. Bashira was very attentive to Quaseem and when he left the room to talk with Charles and Richard, she looked very scared.

"He will be back in a minute." Molly squeezed her hand and asked if she would like a drink. Molly wondered what this young girl had had to endure over the last six months since they met in Kabul. Her eyes looked very haunted which was not something that should be seen in a twelve year old girl. She was just a child and had seen so much.

The men returned shortly and Bashira moved to sit beside Quaseem as they all sat around the large dining table. Margaret had made pots of tea and coffee and placed a large tray of biscuits on the table. While everyone drank the refreshments, Charles placed his large hand over Molly's resting on the table. He gave it a squeeze and when she looked at him, he smiled and inclined his head.

"Come with me." Molly followed his lead from the table and he took her through a hallway to a large bedroom. "Can you pack a small overnight bag? …. Mum….." He seemed to stumble a little with his words. "Mum and Dad are going to stay here with Bashira and Quaseem." He took her in his arms. "I have booked a room in a place called Pissouri. I booked it to give us a little time to talk."

"Are your parent's gonna be ok with that?"

"It was their idea." He smiled. "I told them a might gonna need a little time with my Dawesy." She laughed at his explanation and gave him her answer but starting to repack her smaller carry on case with toiletries and a change of clothes for tomorrow.

"Ready." She exclaimed minutes later and he wanted to kiss her cheeky impish grin but knew that he did not want to start something that he could not finish here. Not without possibility of interruption and his reunion definitely needed a night of just them…..alone.

….

Charles followed the coastal road from Akrotiri. The beautiful, Mediterranean Sea was on their left and the sun was glinting down on the clear, blue water. Molly was glad of the air conditioning as Bossman had placed her hand on his left thigh at the start of the journey and she could feel his thigh moving every time he changed gear. He had sunglasses on but he had a smile on his face and a definite glint in his eye. He could not wait for them to be alone and the Columbia Hotel was just perfect….indeed.

The journey was very quiet as they were both deep in thought. Twenty minutes later, Charles pulled into Pissouri village, which was really a small town built around a beautiful square with bars and restaurants. On the outskirts of the village close to the sea was the beautiful Columbia Hotel, with the lovely elegant building with the back drop of the blue Mediterranean. Charles stopped the car in the car park and got the cases out of the boot. He waited for Molly to get out and took her hand and led her up the steps with beautiful pink bougainvillea blooms leading the way.

The reception was very elegant but had a friendly charm. While Charles checked in, Molly walked over to a big picture window that looked over the large private pool and the blue sea could be seen in the distance.

"Do you want to have dinner in the restaurant or in our room?" Charles voice interrupted her thoughts with a little startle.

"Umm… I… don't mind." She mumbled and licked her lips with nervous anticipation. "Happy to go with your choice, Boss." With that reply he looked at her intently and realised she was trying to add a little banter to mask her nerves.

"Think dinner in the restaurant. Like the thought of heightening the anticipation for later." He smiled at her and then did his sexy tongue in cheek look and added with a lip bite. Molly was lost. He really was too dangerous for a girl's good intentions.

The steward took their cases to the room as Charles thought it would be great to have a walk along the beach. The hotel gardens led to a delicate, winding path through scented blooms and then gently opened to a wonderful view of the blue sea with the private sandy beach. They both slipped off their shoes and walked barefoot over the warm sand. Charles took Molly's small hand in his large one and gently matched her much smaller stride length. They didn't really talk but just walked and exchanged sexy looks that made them both wish it was much later.

The sunset was beautiful over the glistening water but the darkness fell quickly. They did not change for dinner as Charles thought if they went back to the room and he was alone with Molly then it would be room service they would be ordering much later. He wanted to lengthen the anticipation as he knew he needed to calm his need to get Molly alone or otherwise he was likely to pounce on her with no finesse. He had missed her so much.

Dinner was wonderful but both ate little and Molly's nerves stopped her only being able to take a sip of wine. The need to have a clear head was essential when you felt light headed in the company of this gorgeous man.

"Would you mind , Charles?…" Molly started with her eyes looking at his large hands clutching the delicate stem of the wine glass. "If I headed to get freshened up and you came up shortly?" She raised her eyes up to his warm brown eyes and then cast them away. He could sense her nerves and though he rather they went up together he wanted her to feel comfortable. An extra fifteen minutes would further increase that anticipation.

"Of course, darling." He lifted her hand from the table cover and gently kissed her knuckles, while he raised hungry eyes. "Room 212. I will be up in fifteen minutes." Molly smiled and got up slowly from the chair. She stopped when she was level with his chair.

"That's perfect." She leaned over, trailed her knuckles down his left cheek and gently turned his chin and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Looking forward to it, Boss." She then left with a gentle flow of light perfume. He could not wait to make her pay for her Boss comments and that made him smile.

…..

Fifteen minutes later the door opened. He could just make her out standing on the balcony overlooking the gently lapping water. She was wearing a white robe and her legs were bare. He approached her quietly but her senses were already heightened when she heard the door open and then close. She could hear his footsteps and had tiny shivers wondering where he was.

Warm hand gently but firmly gripped her shoulders and a warm breath at her ear made her shiver. "I like the way you freshened up," he said. His voice tickling her ear and he was able to smell the refreshing jasmine shower gel and it was wonderful. "You smell gorgeous." This made her smile and lean gently back into his hands. He hands slid down her arms to take hold of her hands and he leaned in close. Molly's neck was bare as her hair was still piled high on her head from the shower. He was able to turn his head and find contact with her beautiful long neck. He gently licked her skin and felt her shiver and then he leant forward and kissed her neck with gentle, tormenting kisses.

He was just so wicked and Molly turned her head slightly to expose her throat and he followed her lead and continued his kisses, up her neck and teasingly towards her mouth. He kissed the corner of her mouth and felt her tongue snake out to lick her lips. His biting kisses continued around her mouth and he could feel her try to free her hands but he held them tight while he continued the torment and when she gasped he swept in. His tongue delicately swept in her mouth and his lips opened over hers. Molly moaned and his hands reached up to cup her face and free her hair.

"Boss," she groaned. "I want you to kiss me properly." With those words he was lost and he opened hungrily over her lips, duelling with her tongue and turning her round. His hands slipped from her face while hers slipped into his hair. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head down hard so she could taste him deeper.

"Molly. Honey I have missed you so much!" His hands slipped to her shoulders and then under the robe. His hands slipped to the belt and opened it. He stepped back and was able to make out her high rounded breast, nipples erect and that she was naked under the robe. He slipped his hands down to gentle cup her breast. He circled the nipple with his thumb, she pushed against his hand and he bent to take the nipple into his mouth and sucked. He caught her at that moment with his other hand behind her back and held her there while he explored first one and then the other.

The robe fell off her shoulders and she stood there naked and proud. He mumbled about putting the light on but that was forgotten as he lifted her and she place her legs around his waist and kissed him hard. They stumbled to the bed and he fell back with a jolt when he made contact. Molly became the aggressor as she straddled his waist and slowly undid his shirt. Smiling happily to push it back and then return the favour kissing first one nipple and then sucking hard. His hands found her hair and he held her there as she moved to his other.

"Lady, you turn me on fucking big time." She heard and then playfully laughed and reached for the belt of his trousers with a cheeky. "Let's take a look then." She opened his fly and found him hard and ready.

Moments later they were both naked with Molly still straddling him and when he ran his hands over her he paused. "Molly?"

Her answer. "Please." Stopped his enquiry but he knew they would need to talk later. Molly became the aggressor and took him deep and rode them both to a thrilling climax. He moved her into his arms and heard her steady breathing moments later signalling sleep. She had looked exhausted and he held her firmly.

"I love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head and he knew that tomorrow was the time to talk as they had a lot to discuss, especially about the future and new revelations.

**I have changed this to an M rating after this chapter. This is only second time I have written a chapter like this and it feels different but I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and I hope you will review. There is still more to this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**This chapter continues the Charles and Molly story. They are discovering each other again after the last few traumatic months apart. But there are more surprises in store. Thank you for all the recent reviews as it does make it easier to continue telling this story but it is writing itself in my head so I have already a plan for the future. Thank you for reading.**

"Do you have something to tell me?" A voice in Molly's ear woke her from sleep. Truth be told she had been awake for a while and though she loved cuddling into Charles and his wonderful strong arms. Part of her did not want to have to wake and give him an explanation that he would be expecting. She knew that he had worked it out last night but the need to be close again had stopped him asking for clarification. Then she had fallen into an exhausted sleep and it had been a sleep that she had needed for months. The worry of having him in Afghanistan had prevented sound sleep, sound thoughts and the added turmoil of discovering two months ago had been daunting and she had almost found it easier to ignore. But that would not have worked for long.

Molly turned and snuggled deeper into Bossman's arms and then found wonderful skin from a very firm stubble covered neck and decided that it was too good to resist. She tentatively reached out her tongue to taste and it was good so she tasted some more. The arms holding her momentarily tightened and there was a definite swallow.

"Oh know you don't. I was taken in last night as I missed you desperately and I could not have stopped if my life depended on it. But now Miss Molly it is time for answers." He moved her slightly away so that he was able to see her face. He continued "Do you have something to tell me?" He enquired very firmly with reassuring brown eyes but eyes that were determined to get the truth.

"I am pregnant!" She swallowed hard and looked at him challengingly as if to say 'come on I am ready for what you ever you are going to say. Charles' mouth dropped open slightly as even though he had found out by chance feeling the change in her body, it was still a shock to get confirmation.

"Molly? When?...How long have you known?" He was finding it difficult to find the right words and he was never usually lost for words. "Are you ok and what have the doctors said? He knew he was just firing off questions and was rambling on but he was confused and scared for Molly. She had seemed so fragile when she got off the plane yesterday and though she had made fantastic love to him last night, he was concerned that he had exhausted her.

"Bloody hell Charles! I can only answer one question as a time." She swallowed and tried to look him in the eye but was nervous as she knew he was going to be concerned by some of the answers. "I found out just after you left for Afghanistan. I had the test but decided to wait until you left." Her eyes were still a little downcast but then he suddenly felt her intent green gaze and her determined chin. "It was in York that last weekend in November and that one time when we thought stupidly it would not matter as I was on the pill and did not use other protection. You got carried away in the lift and when it broke down you got more carried away. I am sure that was when as I was puking when I got back to Catterick as I had stomach bug."

He chuckled and Molly looked at him incredulously. "I remember it well. But if you remember it properly I think it was the fact you were doing shameless things to me while we were eating that wonderful dinner." He took her hand, kissed it and smiled. "I don't think I could have got back to our room without taking you and when the lift broke down. My patience deserted me. I remember it well. Maybe one day we could repeat it." He raised his eyes as it to get a positive yes response.

Molly sat up in bed and looked at him very intently. He seemed happy and there did not appear to be any anger in his voice. "You're not angry about it?" She enquired.

"Far from it. I love you so much and it is much sooner that I would have planned but no I am not angry." He took her face tenderly in his and kissed her lips very gently. "What about you? You have just started out and I should have known better."

"Bloody hell. You did not take advantage of me and I am old enough to know how it all works." She looked at him quite angrily."I am fine about it but didn't want to put any pressure on you when you were in such a dangerous place."

"Oh Molls. I am so sorry you had to find out on your own and not be able to share it with me." He looked quite sad and worried on the pressure she must have been under. "What did the doc say? You have lost a lot of weight and you just seem all eyes." Molly looked at him fleetingly and knew he was going to angry very shortly.

"Um… I…I have not seem a doctor yet."

"What?" He jumped up very suddenly and reached for the robe. He ran his hand through his already messy curls and continued. "By my reckoning you are about sixteen weeks or so and you have not seen anyone." He said it very slowly, emphasising every word and only just containing his anger. "Fuck Molly. You have just travelled on a plane and I bet have still been going on tabbing and squad PT. How do you know that you are ok?

Molly remembered a few times when he had ruffled his curls up by running his hands through them. It was usually when she had disobeyed orders on tour and put her life in danger. The time she went up in the helicopter with Smurf and another time when Bashira had the explosives strapped to her. He started to pace and she could not help smile. In his combats as her OC it had seemed intimidating but in the white hotel robe with bare legs it was endearing. He caught her smirk and answered with a glare.

…..

Bossman had stomped around for a little while and then next thing he is bundling Molly into the shower with an explanation that they needed to go and get checked out by an obstetrician. Molly was adamant that she was not going to BMH Akrotiri as she was not being seem by a military doctor. Charles compromised when he saw how determined she was and after having some breakfast and he made her eat every last spoonful. He had tried not to smile when she asked if he wanted to dip his spoon in her coco pops. He managed to persuade her that they would head to the local hospital in Limassol and pretend that they were tourists on holiday and just discovered they were pregnant.

Molly was assessed by a young Cypriot doctor and he seemed concerned that she could not just be sixteen weeks as he felt she seemed to be further on. Charles tried to reassure Molly that everything would be ok but deep down he felt that something was not right. The doctor ordered a scan and thirty minutes after arriving at the hospital, Molly and Charles were taken by the radiographer into a room. Charles helped Molly onto the bed and then sat in the chair while the radiographer started the scan. The cold gel felt strange and both were fascinated when images began to appear on the screen and though they could see a head, backbone than legs it was hard to get a perspective to how the baby was lying. The radiographer asked how many weeks Molly thought she was and then asked if there was any history of multiple births in the family.

The screen was turned round and to the shock and delight, two perfect babies were shown on the screen. Molly could feel the tears running down her face and Bossman just squeezed her hand very hard and looked at the screen with fascination. After the scan has finished they were left alone to get ready and wait for the return of the doctor.

"Twins! Sam is going to be so delighted in having two babies. He just wanted to be a big brother and now he gets to have double trouble." Charles began his pacing but this time due to restless energy and not knowing if this was ok for Molly. One baby would have been a change for any young woman just starting out on a journey but to be having two was entirely different. "Are you ok with this?" He enquired and he stopped for a moment when he say the tears swell in Molly's eyes but then her beautiful smile broke and he just stopped and walked over to hold her.

"I can't believe it. I know it is sooner than we would want as we never discussed but yes, I am more than ok." Charles could see the joy on her face but a little of the uncertainty and wondering what he thought.

Charles reached to take her in his arms. "I can't believe that soon we are going to have two babies and I hope they look like you." He kissed her slowly. "I am just sorry that it is so soon but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The doctor slowly opened the door but was confronted by the sight of the young couple obviously so happy from their news sharing a special kiss and he decided to close the door and give them a few minutes. The young couple so engrossed in each other that they did not even hear the door open and then close.

**There is definitely more to tell in this tale and I hope you will continue to join their journey. Please review if you get a chance and thanks to every one for reading and their kind words. x**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Thank you for all the reviews. It has been a while since I posted a chapter due to unforeseen circumstances and though I have managed to scan some of the stories as the website has been very busy and it is exciting how everyone is still enjoying the continued Molly and Captain James stories. **

**Five Days Later**

The day had finally arrived and though Charles woke with anticipation, the last few days had taken a lot of patience and charm. That lady of his was a very stubborn Cockney minx and she had always been very precious to him but now he had the worry of keeping Molly safe, but also establishing a future where he could protect and provide for his new family. He found himself smiling every time he thought about two babies.

Being a father had been a very precious moment in his life and he could not wait for the birth of the twins. He just needed Molly to realise that they needed to be together and not just living together but as man and wife. Molly thought it was "bollocks" to get married just because you were having babies. There were enough unmarried couples in the world with children that were managing just fine and why could they just not carry on as they were.

Molly Dawes was definitely one stubborn lady but he managed to get her to his way of thinking. He had been extremely enthusiastic in his pursuit that they should get married before the children arrive. He wanted them all to have his name and to be able to show the world that this wonderful woman and children were his.

They had spent time with Bashira and Charles could see how wonderful Molly was with children. Bashira adored Molly and the feeling was mutual. The girls had spent time chatting and whenever Charles entered the room they would go quiet and sometimes would even giggle. He had felt a little self conscious and when he asked what was so amusing he wish he hadn't.

"Bossman nothing that you need to know," Molly had smiled and looked at him in a coy way. "Just girl talk." But it was the kiss that she blew him that promised so much more. He was never going to be able to get enough of her.

It had taken two straight days of mission Molly to get her to realise that she could not live without him and that they were meant to be together. When she had said yes to getting married here in Cyprus he had been ecstatic. He had lifted her into his arms and placed a hard kiss to her lips but she had met him open mouthed and he had been lost. Her tongue had been the one that started to encircle his and he had leant in for a short while but remembering they were looking round the fort at Paphos cut short this intimate moment.

….

Richard and Margaret James had flown back to England with Bashira and Quaseem. British Intelligence had wanted them back safely in London allowing time to plan the future and being able to seek new identities to protect them. The Taliban would be very interested to know where they were.

Once Bashira and Quassem were in London, the James' role was to organise flights for Dave and Belinda to fly back for the wedding. This took quite a lot of work as wedding outfits were the least of the problems as Molly's parents did not even have passports as they have never been able to afford a holiday abroad. Belinda had been so excited about the wedding and had not realised that the speed was due to a reason. Molly had not wanted to tell her parents over the phone and knew that when they were over for the wedding that that would be the right time.

Margaret had an important task to complete. Her son had been adamant that he wanted the day to be perfect and he knew that his mum would be able to use her connections to make the day special for Molly.

Charles and Molly had chosen beautiful rings from a jeweller in Limassol that matched Molly's solitaire diamond ring. There had been a secret eternity ring commissioned and Charles knew that he would present it to Molly on the birth of their children. The military church at Episkopi would be a beautiful back drop for the wedding as you could see the Mediterranean as you entered and left the church.

The reception was to be a surprise organised by Charles. He asked Molly her food preferences but had become quite worried as she had seemed tired these last few days. Possibly due to the excitement of the wedding and the news of the twins but he knew that she had been pushing herself over the last few months and it was starting to catch up with her.

"I think I need to lie down," she had said one afternoon while rubbing her weary eyes. But then she had smiled and bitten her lip. She had then looked him up and down while still biting her lip and added. "Boss would you like to keep me company."

She was incorrigible his girl but he joined her by lifting her into his arms but when she wanted to slip her hands in his low slung jeans. He had to dig deep and fight her temptation and cuddle her close and say "sleep" but had added "for now."

"If I must but once I have a sleep then it is time to play."

He smiled and pulled her close, kissed the top of her head and held her until she fell asleep. He loved the smell of her hair, gentle citrus and the perfume she wore was just essentially Molls. It was light and refreshing but after a while it packed a punch and drove his senses wild.

Charles thought about the first time she had got ready for PT and had been wearing those little black shorts. He had been sarcastic and mentioned something like at least she was not in her stilettos but she had been so cute but utterly hot. He knew that the whole section must have had the same thoughts going through their heads but he had not wanted the guys to think of her like that. That was why he had ridiculed her little, as this got the guys laughing but he remembered seeing the hurt look and it had socked him in the stomach. "Nice one James" he had thought under his breath.

Charles pulled her close and could not believe in a matter of days that she would be Mrs James. He could not wait and he hoped that she liked the surprise as he just wanted to make her happy. Rebecca and he had had some good times. There had been love and friendship. Breaking up had been hard as he did not like things to fail but this time it would be devastating. What he felt for Molly was unique and he knew this was real love. The time apart from her in Afghanistan had been difficult especially as he knew she was hurt when he left. That was behind them now, sleep over came him as he closed his eyes and held her close.

….

Molly woke on the morning of the wedding in a suite at the Columbia Bay Hotel. The sun was gently streaming through the curtains and she moved closer to pull them back and saw the beautiful Mediterranean sun glistening on the clear blue water. Life really did not get better than this. Her parents had been exuberant with their greetings, especially her dad.

"Molls, that bloody flight."

"What?"

"We had the best seats and in the airport we had champagne. Bloody amazing."

Molly smiled when she realised that her dad was actually quite lost for words. He had been surprised by the generosity of the James family. It was plain to see that his daughter was truly loved and that nothing was too much trouble to give her the perfect wedding day. Sam had been excited to see them both.

A knock on the door made her turn sharply, on answering she was greeted by a perfectly made Margaret James carrying a dress carrier. She entered the room in a flourish of expensive perfume, kissed Molly on the cheek and walked over to the bed.

"Surprise my dear from Charles."

"What is that?" Molly walked over to the bed and gently opened the zip and then felt tears prick her eyes. The dress was beautiful, floor sweeping fluted chiffon with tuile and an ivory lace back. The waist was panelled for a flattering fit and elegant beading flowed from the neckline, over the gathered waist and round to the back.

It's so beautiful."

"Charles wanted this to be the perfect day and this is his present to you. He has not seen it but he said that he wanted you to look as beautiful as he always sees you. As soon as I saw this in London, I knew it was the one."

Hours later after Molly had her hair in an elegant bun, with perfect make up, the diamond necklace and earrings to match her engagement ring; it was time for the dress. Molly slipped into the dress and felt Margaret gently close the zip and then put her hand to her mouth with a gasp.

"Oh Molly! It is so perfect. You look so beautiful."

Molly turned to look at the full length mirror and had to accustom her eyes. The vision that looked back at her was unrecognisable. The dress was beautiful and she did not know how as it was fitting but it hid her bump. She looked classy and a perfect fit for Bossman.

….

A short while later, after getting out of the beautiful Daimler, Molly entered the church and saw the Boss waiting at the end of the aisle. He looked gorgeous in an elegant tailored black morning suit. He was so tall and handsome. But what made her stop was his look. His mouth dropped open when he saw her and she knew that she was gorgeous.

His eyes never left her face as she walked up the aisle on her father's arm. He always knew she was gorgeous but in that dress, she was confident, elegant and utterly beautiful. He did not want to be clichéd but she was knockout.

When she reached his side he gently took her hand and leant over to whisper in her ear. "You are stunning and I am just the luckiest guy." He kissed her hand.

"Thank you for this perfect dress. I love you." She gently replied.

"You need to wait until I say you can kiss the bride." The minister reprimanded Charles as he could not stop himself gently caressing her lips after she told him she loved him.

The ceremony brought tears, smiles, sighs and was filled with such love glowing from this young beautiful couple that everyone witnessing could not doubt this was a very genuine perfect partnership. The kiss the groom bestowed on his bride left all the ladies in the congregation in a flutter and a gentle tap from the best man to break the embrace.

"I love you, Molly James." Charles could not stop helping himself to those luscious lips again.

"Ditto," was all she could reply. The smile was one with such happiness.

Photographs were taken in the beautiful hotel grounds; the reception was small and intimate with wonderful food and good wine. Molly was able to take the odd sip of her wine and champagne during the toasts without anyone noticing that she was not really drinking. Charles made sure there was plenty of water and they even managed to swap glasses so that her not drinking was a secret. It would be time to tell them the wonderful news of the babies over the next few days. Today was about celebrating their relationship.

There was not a dry eye from any lady when Bossman gave his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I hope you will raise your glasses to toast my beautiful bride and there will not be a day goes by that I will not wake up and think I am the luckiest guy. Lucky that this wonderful lady agreed to be by my side for the rest of our lives. "Charles raised his glass and continued." To my beautiful Molly." He added just for her ears, "I love you."

It was a perfect toast to a perfect day and united Molly and Charles for the future.

**I remember going to a wedding at this church in Cyprus and the reception was at the Columbia Bay Hotel in Pissouri. It is a perfect setting and just the sort of place that Charles would pick. He would want it classy but intimate. There is still more to come from this story of Molly and Charles. Please review as I love hearing what people think. Many thanks for your continued reading, reviews and follows.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Thank you for all your reviews and it has been amazing just to see how many people have viewed Sleeping Handsome. This is the penultimate chapter for this story and I have thoughts for a few one shots if people are still happy to read. Reviews are very welcome.**

A blustery April evening in Aldershot, a wine bar with a pretentious name and a group of rowdy squaddies. It was a section catch up after nearly a year back from Afghanistan and a chance to remember someone lost to them all.

"Smurf would have laughed at catching up in a wine bar called Zodiac. He always thought he was a star."

"I would have said he was more a Newport tosser."

A female cockney voice cut in, "Nah he was just a Welsh wanker! But he was a good mate."

The group of squaddies turned round suddenly at the sound of the voice. A chorus of "Molls" and "Dawesy" could be heard, while the slight pretty brunette female was suddenly enveloped in a few bear hugs and one even lifted her into the air and swung her round.

"Careful you mad man." Molly called as Kinders lifted her round and then placed her down again. "Just because you have been working out does not mean that you need to squash me."

The man who seemed to be in charge of this rabble, looked down at this little lady and replied. "Molls, you got heavier."

"Thanks a bunch. Full of compliments as usual. This is what I have missed." Molly tried to change the subject as she did not want to dwell on the fact that she had put on weight but she was eighteen weeks pregnant with twins. Not that she was about to tell this mob at the moment. She had a bit of fun planned before any revelations.

Drink were ordered and bought to the table. The guys all thought she was drinking vodka and coke but she had already cleared it with the bar staff that she only wanted coke when this order came back. Another part of the plan that this rabble did not realise that she was not drinking.

"Anything new with you?" Mansfield Mike directed at Molly and she was able to answer with a banal "no," and hoped that the stretching the truth would not be kept against her. Molly was sitting on a chair beside Mike and loving being back with her guys. The six months they had spent in Afghanistan on tour had cemented bonds that only the military could. You became so close and shared experiences that civvies would have no hope of understanding.

"When is the Boss getting here?"

"Said he would be here at eight sharp. And you know how punctual he is."

"Why are we talking about grammar?"

"Are you for real you wanker?" Molly could not help laughing at Mansfield Mike. How had he managed to get through the army entrance test?

Over the music system came the haunting voice of a female singer and Molly tried to place the familiar sound. She remembered that Bossman had been playing it on his iphone in the car. It was London Grammar with the song "Strong." The woman's voice was so beautiful.

"Need to drink up as you know the Boss will insist on buying a round as soon as he arrives."

"Nah, it is my turn to buy you tossers a drink. Bossman can get the next round when he arrives." Molly walked up to the bar followed by Dangleberries right on cue as Charles Bossman James arrived.

….

Time for a little fun thought Charles as he entered Zodiac. Molly had just gone to the bar with one of the guys and the seat next to Mansfield Mike was empty just as she had planned.

"At ease." He joked as the table of guys rose and stood up. "Stand at ease," he continued and the guys reached out their hands to offer handshakes in greeting and a few back slaps.

"Boss, good to see you."

"Sir. It has been too long."

"Guys it is just Boss if you want or even Charles." There were a few snorts and sniggers and he remembered a similar reaction not that long ago. "What's so fucking hilarious about Charles?" He needed a few more lines he thought as he was starting to get a little clichéd.

"Nothing Boss. Eh Charles." A few more snorts and sniggers. He tried to keep a straight face as these cock wombles were just about to get their comeuppance. He took the free seat next to Mike even though he could see the coat on the back of the chair.

"Sir. Char…. Charles that is Molly's seat." He heard as he pulled out the chair.

"I will get another one when she gets back," he answered and he could see the fun was about to start as Molly returned to the table with Dangleberries carrying a large tray of drinks. Molly smiled at Charles and gave a wink.

"Oi Boss! That's my seat. How about you get your own?" She called and heard a few sniggers as the guys seemed to be waiting for the uproar between these two.

"I thought about it Dawesy and decided against it." He bit his lip and then cocked his head. "How about we share? What do you think?" He smiled and she looked at him for a moment with hands on hips just about to give him what for and then smiled back.

"Oh well. As you asked so nicely then don't mind if I do." Molly walked around the table and then had to refrain from laughing at the gawping expressions from a few of the guys. She then proceeded to move toward Bossman and then was pulled down on to a firm knee. Arms snaked around her and she gasped and looked around the table and saw even more dumbstruck faces. Oh well time for more fun.

Molly reached to take Bossman's face in her hands and then placed her lips hungrily to his and tasted. His answer was to tighten his arms and stroke his tongue against her lips and then she opened and he went in deep. It had been too long and that was only a few hours ago. Any time away from these lips was too long. Her hands swept into his curls to steady herself for the storm that he always created. Not sure how long it lasted they reluctantly pulled away as he rested his forehead against her.

"Hello gorgeous." Molly heard as those wonderful deep brown eyes looked into hers. They both turned round and took a sip of their drinks but his arm firmly held her close. Molly could not help laughing as she saw the astonished looks.

"Molls. You could share my seat if you want?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Nah, quite happy where I am thanks." The guys started to realise they had been stitched up when Molly and Bossman started to laugh.

"What's the deal?" Kinders asked as he was a lot more perceptive than most of the guys and knew that that kiss held deep affection and familiarity.

"Busted," Charles said while keeping her firm hold on his wife. "I would like you to meet Mrs Molly James." This time the gawping only last a short while and there were toasts and handshakes. Champagne was ordered and a few toasts were drunk. The glasses were refilled and then Mike decided at that moment to show he was not as vacant as first thought.

"Why are you not drinking, Molly?" That query brought nine faces directly looking at her and she thought it was probably best to get the whole truth out.

She was just about to answer when another got there first. "Molly is pregnant and we are going to be having twins in the not so distant future." Lots more congratulations and plenty of toasts followed and Molly snuggled deeper into her husband's strong arms and sighed in contentment that she could not be happier being married to this wonderful man and surrounded by two section. Her army family.

The only person missing was Smurf. Charles proposed a special toast to him and Molly knew he would be having the best crack if he was here. She missed her best friend.

**Thanks for reading. I enjoyed this chapter as you can't help having fun when the whole section gets back together.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews, for everyone for reading Sleeping Handsome and it seems strange for this chapter to come to an end. I have more ideas for one shots and possibly another longer storyline. **

Molly James was fed up, her feet were swollen, her stomach was tight and every time she chose to sit down it was a mammoth journey to get up again. Her obstetrician was pleased with how the pregnancy was progressing. Thirty eight weeks was an amazing achievement but it was worth it to have healthy babies but that did not stop her feeling ready to burst.

Business had called Charles away, the MOD needed him to visit military bases in Northern Ireland. He had been given a role on resigning his commission that involved travelling worldwide to all military bases, to work on a costing for the upkeep of the facilities i.e. maintenance, daily running costs and the value of the land at each base. Charles' real role was to work with a small team to identify the threat to each base from terrorist attacks, local conflict and wider risk from large scale conflict. He could also be called to work with the same team when any conflict escalated in the world to assess the threat to the UK and gain local information from British Embassies.

Part of his role was desk bound to pull together information to be able to give COBRA up to date information and to allow the MOD to formulate personnel deployment and terrorist threats. Richard James was proud to be working with his son and had always been very encouraged by Charles' enthusiasm for the military and his new role allowed a progression that still encouraged him to be dynamic.

Charles and Molly had moved into his family home, once Molly had started on her access to nursing course. It had been a natural progression for Molly to do the three month course that would allow her to start a Nursing degree after the babies arrived. Molly had left the military for the time being to give her time with the babies and to complete her degree. Passing the access course would guarantee a direct place on the nursing degree course. The RAMC had offered a role in the Territorial Army while completing her degree but Molly was not sure if she could manage having two babies, complete the study needed for a nursing degree and the TA. Time would be the deciding factor.

Charles had always known she would be brilliant and the access course had been hard but with her usual work ethic and Bossman's help it had been amazing. Molly had always thought she was not particularly bright as had failed things at school but the course had changed that thought. The nursing degree would be great and she was going to give herself a year off with the babies before undertaking the course.

…

"Molly! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Charles bellowed as he saw his wife perched on a chair cleaning out a kitchen cupboard. Molly had not heard him and he felt guilty when he realised that he had startled her. He reached his hands out to steady Molly as she had a wobble on the chair.

"Boss. That is not fair making me jump like that." She scowled. "I need to do something as I am going stir crazy. Your mum popped out to get something for dinner and I thought while I had the place to myself I would crack on with some cleaning.

"But climbing up on a bloody chair is plain daft." Molly scowled some more. "Ow Molls that was uncalled for." Charles rubbed his ear as the kitchen towel had been snapped across his head.

"Serves you right for frightening me you muppet." Molly could not help laughing at his hurt expression as where had the tough army Captain gone. Charles still had one arm around her and Molly took full advantage as she leaned back and this brought both arms around to hold her tight. "Missed me." He heard as a pair of arms snaked around his neck and those gorgeous lips pressed to his and parted.

He went in deep. The last week had been long and he had only been sane when able to Skype her nightly and see that she was well. His mum had still had to add daily updates that Molly had been resting and was eating well. Her tongue went in search of his and slipped inside and created a duel. He lifted her high and when she normally would have gripped his waist with her legs, the bump put a stop to that.

Sensing her squirming, Bossman placed her feet back on the chair and reluctantly parted their lips. "God! I missed you so much and I forget about our soon to be arrivals." For that comment he received a shove to his chest.

"How can you forget? I am as big as a bloody house and this bump just gets in the way when I just want to be close to you. Oh my!" Molly called as firms lips ravaged hers again and strong arms scooped under her legs and lifted her high. "Charles, your mum."

"I don't care about dinner and mum is bright and will work out where we are." He started the ascent of the stairs to their room. This forceful turned on man was all Bossman and Molly could not wait until they could be alone. He kicked open the door and headed towards the bed. He gently slid her down his length and she could feel how turned on he was. He had definitely missed her.

Molly started to squirm in his arms and then he felt her draw away with a gasp. "My waters have just broken or otherwise I have just wet myself."

At any other time Molly would have laughed at Charles James started to panic. The cool calm former Military Captain, a veteran of four tours of Afghanistan have moved her away and had picked up her hospital bag and then proceeded to try and bundle her into a jacket. Molly could not help but giggle when she realised the jacket was huge and she looked like a child playing dressing up. Busman not realising his mistake was now trying to push her towards the door and when she continued to giggle he lost his temper.

"You are always so appropriate when you find things amusing." He sarcastically jeered. "We need to get to the bloody hospital."

"Charles' slow down. I need my jacket and you are not giving me a chance to make sure we have everything." At her plea and the pull on his hand to stay put, he realised he was not being rational and stopped, smiled at her and then pulled her close.

"You know I am more concerned that you three will be ok and have more adrenalin than the whole four tours put together." Molly reached up and kissed his lips, pulled his hand gently to the door and smiled.

"Let's go and meet our girls."

…

The labour was long but not unusually and Bossman had been prefect. Strong, reassuring and earlier nerves dispersed. Molly had been calm but was exhausted delivering two healthy robust little girls. They had healthy lungs, impish faces just like their mother and brown curls like their father and brother.

Charles fell in love and he knew that it was going to be tough ahead. It was up to him and Sam to look after these little girls and no guy was going to be good enough. Molly was amazing. The tears fell silently but she was in awe that these beautiful little girls were theirs.

Katie was slightly bigger than Lily, born ten minutes before her sister and demanded the initial attention. Lily was a little more patient and was like her daddy taking the world in.

"Thank you so much for making me the luckiest guy in the world." He smiled and kissed her lips gently. "I love you, Molly James."

"Ditto."

It was a perfect new beginning.

….

**There is definitely more to tell but I think it will be under a different title and I hope people will continue to read but I think it will initially be one shots. Thanks again for everyone who had read and reviewed.**


End file.
